1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rifle chassis and, in particular, to a rifle chassis that employs adapters to removably secure different butt stocks and forestocks to a central chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
The rifle is comprised of three basic sections so that it is capable of being fired from a shoulder mounted position in standing, sitting or prone. These sections comprise the butt stock, action-trigger area and the fore end. The feature level and configuration of these sections determine the class of rifle, for example, sporting, tactical or a hybrid sporting-tactical dual use weapon. International Traffic in Arms Regulations (ITAR) and other state and federal regulations also define rifle configurations and classifications. Further, there are myriad possible caliber and barrel length configurations for rifles. It would be advantageous to have a rifle assembly that can adapt different butt stocks and forestocks to a central chassis carrying the rifle action and trigger, while ensuring high strength to the conenctions.